


You ain't leaving. Not anymore.

by destielrules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Happy-ending, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielrules/pseuds/destielrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are strangers that hooked up once in some bar's bathroom stall, then it slowly becomes a regular thing until they figure out that all they want and need is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I just couldn't help myself, I know there are a lot of similar stories up there but the creative rabbits kicked in and I couldn't stop. Will be some 3-5 chapters long!

Cas groans as the stranger with green eyes and a short stubble pounds hard into him from behind and made loud grunts with each thrust. Grunts that were louder than the hypnotising music that boomed in the nearby bar. Cas groans again as the man hits his prostrate and Cas’ knees gave way and turned to jelly but the man held him up by his hips as he kept on thrusting into Cas’ hole like some dog in heat.  
Hard. Fast. Just how Cas needed it.  
Each thrust was accompanied by a groan of pleasure and an ever increasing speed until that last moment of earth shattering orgasm. Cas has definitely never received so much pleasure from all his past escapades.  
Cas shudders in delight at the memory of last night. He had gone to a bar to find someone for a hard and good fuck and he must say he was really satisfied. The man said he was from around the place so Cas could still meet up again and maybe have another go. Yes, he definitely needed to have a second round with that man. The green eyed hunk that could make everyone on the receiving end scream in delight and feel sore and extremely happy while also wanting more the next day.  
Packing up his files and papers, he got ready and closed his office to head to his apartment. As he walked past a store, he saw something that caught his eyes. The man from yesterday was there, in the store with some other guy on his arm. They were looking at some rings it seems. He noticed it was a ring store, Cas noticed that they were looking at wedding rings. Chuckling at the sight, he wondered if the guy was cheating on his boyfriend by ‘hanging out’ with Cas or some random stranger at the bar as he walked back to his apartment.  
That night at the bar was no different. Loud music that threatened to drown out every noise, people shouting and dancing, and some people passed out randomly all around. Cas just drank in the sight as he sat down on the same spot as always and ordered his drink. Benny was a good friend of Cas as they both have many likes in common. They liked hanging out at the bar, they liked reading when they got nothing to do, and they both love running in the evening once every week. Also, their tastes in movies were almost identical. Naturally, they had become good friends once they got to know each other a bit better. As Cas was having his third drink and was having a good buzz running, he felt another man settle down next to him but Cas paid no attention. He did not want to hook up today, it was one of those rare days when he would just drink, observe the crowd if he can pay attention and maybe make a genuine friend instead of a fuck buddy.  
“Give me the strongest drink you got.” The man who sat nearby shouted to Benny over the loud music. Cas stopped breathing for a second to try and focus. That voice, it couldn’t be… _’Oh, fuck! Yes, uh… Yes! Fuck!’ An even louder grunt from behind and then the man yelling incoherent words as he filled Cas._ Oh god, it was the green eyed stranger! Cas mentally face palmed at the thought that came forbidden into his mind.  
“Hello, Dean. How’s your day?” Benny asked the stranger. More like yelled at the stranger… Dean. Cas paid attention to the conversation now.  
“Not too bad I guess. How’s your day going so far?” Hunk gu- Dean asked Benny.  
“Could be better, not really feeling like it today.” Benny replied as he finished mixing up the drink for Dean.  
“Sorry to hear that man, but Sammy dragged me everywhere looking for a goddamned ring to propose with. I’m really tired now, damn, I didn’t know you had to decide between thousands of rings! I mean it’s the thought that really counts yeah?” Dean ranted out his frustration.  
“Well, seems to me like you’re the one who needs to cheer up.” Benny grinned and pats Dean on the head and chuckled as Dean tried to shake off the hand on his head.  
“Yup, definitely need to get laid tonight.” Dean grinned back at Benny and Benny shook his head as he got back to serving drinks for the customers. Dean the relaxed out in his seat and prepared to look into the crowd for a person to take into the bathroom stall. Just like Cas had become the person yesterday. Turning away quickly before Dean could catch him staring, he looked musingly into his drink. It was a strange green coloured drink that Benny had made Cas try and he liked it. So, who was this ‘Sammy’? Was it the guy at the ring store? As he kept on asking questions to himself, he felt Dean’s gaze on him. Tensing up a little, he tried to calm himself down. He was probably imagining it, yeah, if he looked up now, he would see that the man was actually looking at some other guy at the bar, if not already doing the deed in the stall already. Dean was very handsome, borderline extreme. There was no way he was interested for a second go with someone like Cas, hell, if he were someone else, he would not hook up with Cas because he was sure he looked too rigid, too uptight. He chuckled at the thought and feeling braver and so sure of himself, he looked up to see if Dean was actually staring at him. To his horror Dean was not just staring but also had a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes that showed he saw too much. He knew that Cas was determined to prove to himself that he was not here. He knew too much from the way he had observed him.  
Cursing his own stupidity and also his drink, Cas tried to meet Dean’s stare and hold it. A silent challenge or maybe an invitation Cas wasn’t sure but he decided to go with it. He’ll blame the drink later if something wrong happens.  
“So, we meet again.” Dean started the conversation with friendly humour in his tone.  
“Yes, it’s a small world.” Cas replied sarcasm thick in his reply. Dean laughed at that and Cas won’t admit it but he loved every single second of it. Dean’s laugh sounded contagious, he had the kind of laugh that made you unable to hold back and just laugh for no reason if you saw them laugh. But he held himself back.  
“Yes, it definitely is. So, tell me your name, beautiful?” Dean asked Cas while still grinning.  
“What need do you have of my name?” Cas just asked back.  
“Geez, cut me some slack, I did do a good one for you last night, I think I deserve a name for the one I worked so hard to please for the whole night.” Dean joked and sipped on his drink.  
Cas couldn’t hold back his grin at that, gums and all. Yes, Dean did ‘do’ him good, but he did catch the joke hidden in there.  
Dean watched Cas as he grinned all by himself at the small joke Dean had said. The guy was cute, suit under a trench coat, hair styled to look like he just got up after having great sex where his hair was pulled and was left sticking up at random places. And that piece of ass was to die for. When Dean hit on this stranger yesterday, he was drawn in by the uptight and ‘don’t mess with me’ look he wore but underneath that look lived a feisty and extremely creative mind that spewed out words like ‘Assbutt’. Yeah, that guy was definitely worth exploring some more.  
“My name is Castiel.” He replied. Dean liked the way it sounded and how it rolled of his tongue. He can actually imagine him moaning ‘Castiel’ as he slowly fucked that ass. Hell, it was not time yet for his boner to show, he need to finish up his drink at least. Taking another sip of his drink Dean smirked at Castiel.  
“Castiel. Hmm, that sounds too formal, how about Cas? You okay with that?” He asked Cas. Yeah even if the guy hated it, Dean was going to stick to that.  
“Yes, I’m fine with that.” Cas replied after giving it some thought.  
“So Cas, tell me more about yourself.” Dean relaxed into his seat. He really wanted to know more about Cas. There was this mysterious aura around him that blocked off people but Dean had never been ‘people’ he strived to be always something different from the- well, people.  
“I do not reveal personal information. Sorry.” Cas just replied and finished his drink and started to stand up and walk away.  
“Oh, so just fuck and leave them? You don’t want to have another go with me?” Dean just asked smirking. Cas stopped in his tracks. Then a few more seconds later he seemed to relax completely.  
“I’d have another go with you, Dean.” Cas just replied as he turned and walked seductively at Dean. His intent was clear for everyone who glanced their way. He was going to sleep with Dean even if there was God in between stopping them. Dean’s boner jumped at the way Cas was walking towards him, a few steps and soon Cas was in his face and those blue eyes stared directly into his own eyes. His eyes were, for a lack of words, beautiful, just like the stars had condensed and decided to settle in those eyes. His 5’o clock shadow made him look so much more handsome and sexy. His smell of watermelons and summer made Dean’s breathing faint and left him panting, wanting more.  
Cas smirked at the effect he had on Dean. Dean smirked back. Two can play that game.


	2. The second chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hook up. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some smut. You have been warned.

Dean shifted his position a bit and he smiled the devil’s smile and he went and licked Cas’ lips. The other man’s eyes grew even wider as he remained still. Dean took that to his advantage. His drink be damned, he pulled out some cash and left the bar pulling Cas’ arm after paying Benny. They got into the backseat of Dean’s ‘baby’ a 67 Impala in sleek black coating. As soon as the car’s door were closed and locked, Dean pushed down Cas into the seat and began to remove his clothing slowly one by one. He loved how Cas looked at him in pure pleasure and also with curiousness in those expressive eyes. After his chest was exposed, he got down and began to kiss Cas and fumbled with his clothes trying to get them all off. The kiss got more and more heated as Cas’ clothes came off and soon when they came up for air, Cas was naked and hard, waiting. Dean smiled when he saw Cas’ hard on. He got down and licked his way towards Cas’ penis and Cas made these sexy noises that was a mixture of gravelly groan, heavy breathing and panting all at once. When Dean got to Cas’ dick, he looked up to see Cas eyes closed and panting. He liked it but he wanted to blow Cas’ mind, literally. So he did what he had in mind.

“Cas, look at me.” Dean ordered but Cas either did not really hear him or pretended to not hear him.

“Cas. I said, look at me.” Cas slowly looks at Dean and Dean smiles. He grabs Cas’ dick in his hand slowly begins to jack it and Cas immediately looks away and closes his eyes.

“Cas. You will look at me when I am pleasuring you, you cannot look at anything else. Do you hear me?” Dean asked. More like ordered.

Cas looks at Dean again and nods slowly. Dean then holds the stare as he gives Cas a hand job. Cas groaned, writhed and panted but did not look away. When at last Cas was close, Dean just stopped and sat back up smiling. Cas groaned out frustrated at that and tried to finish himself but Dean swatted away the hand that tried to reach down and stroke himself. He gave Cas a few minutes to calm down and then when Cas looks at him pleadingly, Dean just goes up and kisses Cas. After another heated kiss, Dean was also naked and had a condom on his penis and lube spread on Cas’ hole. Dean inserted a finger tentatively at first then after moving it around quite a bit, he inserted another finger. Soon, Cas was ready and writhing underneath Dean and begging for release. Dean then pulls Cas’ legs and places it on top of his shoulders and gets ready to fuck Cas. Dean just enjoys the view of Cas in absolute need, writhing and begging, for a few seconds before he gives Cas and himself what they want. He moaned at the tightness of Cas as he slowly pushed in. He gave Cas some time to adjust before inserting in a few more and then after that, he just thrust himself inside fully and Cas moaned at the feeling of being so full so suddenly. Dean waited a few minutes as Cas shifted uncomfortably underneath him, trying to get Dean to move but Dean held still until he was sure Cas’ muscles had finally relaxed to the intrusion. Then he began fucking in full earnest. He did fast strokes and then deep strokes which left Cas groaning and panting whenever Dean hit his prostate. Dean then went to town on Cas’ ass, roughly fucking with hard and fast thrust that made his balls slap loudly against Cas’ butt and Cas was sweating profusely and panting as he felt his climax build up. He felt his balls pulls up and a second later, he was shooting into the air and it landed on his chest and stomach. His penis kept on pumping out more cum uncontrollably while his ass contracted very tightly around Dean’s penis. Dean groaned at the sight of Cas shooting his load out and when his ass became very tight, Dean moaned in pure pleasure as he felt his control give away. He pumped into Cas’ extremely tight hole a few more times before he too unloaded into the condom while in Cas’ ass. He felt the strongest orgasm in his life and he could not hold his body upright anymore so he collapsed on top of Cas as his dick pulsed three strong shots of cum and his body jerked with each shot. After a few more shots, it finally ended. He just rested on top of Cas as he tried to get his breathing back under control while his dick still kept on dribbling out cum and he felt so exhausted. After a few minutes of just laying there, he got up and when he pulled away, he found out that his and Cas’ chest and stomach were smeared with Cas’ cum. He laughed at that as he pulled his dick out of Cas’ hole and then he pulled out the condom and then cleaned both of them up with some cloth and then he dressed up and just discard the condom on some roadside bin nearby the car. Cas was still out of it and his eyes looked unfocused. Seems like he ‘did’ Cas again. He was starting to enjoy this very much and he was going to make sure it happened again. When he returned after rushing off to pee, he saw that Cas was already asleep and Dean for the life of him could not bear to wake up Cas from his post-orgasm high. So he did the best rational thing. He drove Cas back to his home and let him sleep in his bed beside him.  
Dean thought about what he was actually feeling for Cas as he watched the guy sleep peacefully through the night. He felt something for Cas but just couldn’t point it out, all he knew was that he could not let Cas walk out just yet. He needed to see to it that Cas stayed a little longer. So he formed a plan to try and make Cas stay by his side for a little longer while he discovered whatever was between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am kinda extending this story to 5 chapters but we shall see. If I get creative it might even hit 10 chapters.


	3. The third chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean's morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like filler for the upcoming chapter ^^ I made a filler chapter extremely long. Forgive me.

Cas was in one of the best dreams ever. The green eyed hunk- Dean, was it? Yeah, Dean was bending him over and fucking him thoroughly in the backseat of a sleek black car and there was sweat and pleasure, mind blowing pleasure as he was getting it good from Dean. That guy was starting to invade his privacy by becoming a wet dream.  
When he opened his eyes he thought he was still in a dream at first but after pinching himself awake, he found out he was actually in a stranger’s bedroom. Shit! No! Was the first thing that rolled into his mind. Glancing sideways quickly, he breathed out in relief, there was no one here at least. Recollecting his thoughts he tried to recall what happened last night.  
He was drinking a fancy green drink as Benny and he chatted about their day. Then a presence, his memories were cloudy on who it was. Then something about throwing caution to the wind. Cas being led to a black car and then green eyes shining and then himself writhing in pleasure and want. Then the mind numbing sex. Oh god. It actually happened? Damn that drink, yes, he can blame the drink. It was the haze that made him courageous after all. He was gonna have to escape from here if he wanted to skip the morning after awkward talk.  
As he dressed up hastily, he remembered he was in Dean’s house. There was no way he knew where Dean lived or if he can actually escape without getting lost. Deciding that he wanted to live and not end up in some dark alley, Cas groaned loudly to signal he was awake. Surely enough there was some clattering of pots and then some cutleries clanging and then heavy footsteps that slowly came up until it was opposite the door. Taking in a deep breath to steel himself, Cas prepared on how to have a not too awkward conversation. The door opened to reveal Dean, shirtless and with just jeans on. Cas eyes drank in the sight of the handsome figure, Dean was too handsome for his own good.  
“Hello beautiful, had a nice night? Or was it awesome?” Dean smirked as he handed Cas some coffee and a plate with delicious omelette in it. Cas just rolled his eyes at that. That cocky arrogant asshole that could actually fuck the brains out of him. Damn, not now! He told his brain and tried to shut off the mental images that threatened to wake up his little self down there.  
“It was… eh.” Cas just replied then continued after taking a sip of his coffee. “It can always be better. You have so much to improve on.” Cas grinned at the mock offended look Dean made on his face.  
“Are you saying that when I fucked you into oblivion, it was not good enough?” Dean asked with a smirk. “Guess I’ll have to turn on my charm huh.” He added with a seductive note. Cas mentally gulped at that. If Dean turned on his charm, he might fall for the guy. It was best to let Dean get someone who did not have so much insecurity as Cas. It was the only path. But he wants Dean so bad; even he did not understand this need, this want that never calms down into nothingness. If anything, he wanted more of Dean now then yesterday. Dean was becoming an unhealthy obsession that he needed to get rid of. So he made a decision. He has to get over Dean but he had to salvage ever moment possible, he did not understand why but he wanted to treasure ever moment of his time together with Dean.  
“Dean, you really do know how to fuck the brain out of me. Now I’m just a brainless bozo in your house, shouldn’t you be more worried for your safety?” Cas asked while faking concern. Dean laughed at that and Cas just smiled.  
“Dude, you should totally come to my brother’s wedding! It’s boring as fuck there and with you to keep me company, we could totally enjoy ourselves.” Dean said and continued.  
“Hell, I’d bet Sarah would love you to pieces because you have that brand of humour she loves. So, Cas will you come with me to my brother’s wedding?”  
Cas was shocked at the idea. He cannot accept this, he should not. No, he will not accept it! Making up his mind, he replied. “Dean, we are just two people who are nothing more than fuck buddies. No offense. But taking me to your brother’s wedding is really not the way fuck buddies work.”  
Dean eyeballs almost popped out at that. “We are fuck buddies? Does it mean we are gonna do it again?” He asked with some lust that he tried to cover up but just couldn’t hide it from his tone.  
“No, we were fuck buddies. But not anymore, okay?” Cas sighs as he says this. This is getting ridiculous. He should have just said ‘No Dean, I’m just another stranger who got lucky enough to go two times with you but that’s that. I need to go out and get on with my life.’  
Wow, that sounded more complicated and stupid now that he thought about it.  
“Come on Cas, quit the fuck buddies. We are friends… With awesome benefits okay?” Dean walked up right into Cas’ face and stared into those blue eyes. “We’re friends. Get it?” Cas swallowed nervously but nodded before he could stop and protest.  
“Great! So, you’re coming with me to my brother’s wedding to keep me company while they do their touchy feely crap.” Dean said in a happy but commanding tone. Cas just nodded again. Damn Dean and his charm, Cas cursed mentally when he finally realised what he just agreed to do.  
“The wedding’s on next month the 2nd give me your address and phone number.” Dean hold outs his hand and stares at Cas. Cas just hands Dean his business card from his wallet and Dean whistles when he saw Cas’ work. “Dude, you’re a tax accountant! I guessed right!”  
After that though, the conversation went into silence and Cas fearing that he might agree to do something more ridiculous for Dean, he rushed away with a sorry excuse for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random thought. Smiling and grinning is very good and makes you look much more better.


	4. The fourth chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try to complete this today. In case you haven't noticed, the amount of chapters have been increased to 7. Yay! Will see if the story will actually fit into 7 chapters lol.

That night, Dean texted Cas just a ‘Hello, how was your day?’ and then soon they were meeting up at the bar as ‘friends’. As Dean pulled up with his baby, he saw Cas’ car was already there so he parked hurriedly and went inside. The bar was again playing extremely loud music with a very fast tempo and the bass threatened to deafen anyone permanently if they stayed too long near the boom box. Making his way over to his usual seat, he saw Cas there quietly sipping a red drink and just zoned out.  
“Hey man, feeling better now?” Dean asks Cas as he just walks up on Cas from behind and patting him on the back as he sat down next to Cas. Dean then flagged Benny over and asked for whiskey.  
“Yeah, thanks for this, if you had not suggested it, I would still feel miserable and be in my room all alone.” Cas shrugs and glances at Dean before turning back to his drink and just zoning out again. Dean’s drink arrived and after a quick chat with Benny, Dean was also just sipping his drink silently and zoning out himself. He thought about how Sammy was getting married next month, which was just about two weeks away, he thought about his daily work at the auto repair shop, his friends, his friend with awesome benefits, his life in general and his future. And as he just sat there thinking about his future, he felt that somehow he wanted Cas to remain and be an important part of his life. Even his presence was calming to Dean and Dean wanted Cas to remain like that, if nothing else. Though he had a brief fleeting mental image of him and Cas in his house and a small girl running about squealing and laughing as a golden retriever dog named Shelly chased her around. Deciding that maybe that was not as traumatic as he feared, he wanted to let that image play out into a scenario but when Cas suddenly turned and stared into his eyes, the image dropped before anything could come out of it.  
“What?” He shrugged as he stopped the staring contest and just went back to sipping his drink but he felt Cas’ gaze on him and he was compelled to look into those blue eyes again.  
“I should be asking you that.” Cas replied. “You were staring a hole into my head so I just stared right back.”  
Dean chuckled at that. He did not realise he was staring at Cas while that image was in his head.  
“It’s rude to stare. Well, that’s what they say but I am not one to follow rules or the etiquette.” Dean smirked as though he said the best thing in the world. Cas rolled his eyes but smiled at the way Dean raised one eyebrow at him. Dean was cute, handsome, sexy and extremely talented in bed. Cas just wanted to take the man and lead him into the bathroom stall for a quick fix right now in the bar but he held himself back as much as he could. Groaning mentally at all the pleasures he had received from Dean’s sexual talents, Cas started to get hard. Embarrassed beyond belief, he told Dean he had to use the bathroom and rushed as fast as he could without looking like he had a major boner. But when he entered the bathroom, the memories of the first night and his fantasies he had in his mind that he masturbated to after the first fuck rushed into his mind and he knew then it was a wrong decision to have entered here. His cock was fully hard and tenting his jeans so bad. Groaning softly at how hard he was, he tried to calm himself down but his mind kept up the assault relentlessly.  
_The stranger with green eyes and short stubble with freckles leading him into the stall. The guy pushing Cas onto his knees as he pulled out his huge man meat and slowly stroking it as Cas watched in absolute lust and want. Then the guy moans and stops masturbating in Cas’ face. Pulling Cas’ head close, he mouthed ‘Suck’ and Cas opened his lips wide to please the huge penis that was now slowly moving in more and more into his mouth and then the penis hitting his throat. Cas’ eyes had teared up a bit when his gag reflex kicked in but Cas wanted to deep throat the man. The stranger moans loudly and Cas feels like he’d nailed the jackpot tonight at the way the man made growling noises when Cas finally has the guy’s dick up to the base and the tip way down in his throat. Then Cas goes wild and starts to suck him off like a lollipop. Flicking his tongue on the tip and underneath it, making sucking motions and humming in his throat, nibbling softly at the nerve endings and when at last the guy could no longer take it, he growled ‘On your back. Now.’ Cas had waited for that moment for so long. He immediately dropped his pants and boxers and spread his ass for the man. He braced his hands on the wall and spread his legs wider for entrance. The man smiled at the sight of his tight hole and slapped his butt cheek once. Cas moaned at the erotic pleasure that filled him up and when the guy went down and rimmed his hole, Cas involuntarily screamed at the feeling of a wet tongue probing its way into his most intimate part. Soon, it was replaced by a finger which was so skilfully teasing that Cas was panting at every flick of the finger as it hit his prostate in the most delicious ways. Chuckling seductively at the sight of Cas, the stranger added another finger and Cas mind went into overdrive. The remaining of the night was a haze as the stranger fucks Cas like a wild animal. When the guy finally came, it was like the best sensation of Cas’ life. Being filled up in the ass as he too released his orgasm and he painted the walls of the stall with his cum. After that the stranger just cleaned up and gave time for Cas to breath before he started to walk away. Cas wanted to call out to the man but his voice was hoarse from all the screaming and moaning he made while fucking._  
He swore he saw the guy wink at him and smirk at the way he had completely fucked Cas’ brains out before he left the stall. When Cas finally cleaned up and had collected himself and headed back into the bar, the guy with the green eyes was gone and Cas was sore as hell so he went home too, completely satisfied but also wanting more and feeling like he wanted to know who the hell that green eyed guy was. There was also something else, like sadness but he was sure it was nothing of the sort.  
Cas was so painfully erect still and he felt that the only way to kill this boner would be to actually do something about it instead of waiting for it to calm down. Walking into the nearest stall, he pulled off his jeans and boxers. His boxers had a large wet spot of precum and as pulled out his cock and stroked himself, he imagined it was Dean jacking his off, like back in the Impala, but he could not get the rhythm right like the one Dean used to drive him crazy. He needed to feel that rhythm so bad, that hard calloused hand slowly jacking him off, that look in his eyes as Cas watches the entire time because he was ordered to watch the way Dean masturbated him. And he loved it so much, every second of mind numbing pleasure that each upward and downward stroke Dean made with those talented hands. Cas groaned and panted when his cock leaked more precum but it was not enough, he need Dean to do it to him again. He needed Dean’s hand on his stiff cock so bad. Unable to hold back, he moaned out “Dean!” loudly.  
To Cas’ horror and delight there was a growl next to him from opposite the locked door. Dean was here!  
“Cas, open this door right fucking now.” Dean ordered and his tone was charged with sexual energy and tension. Cas couldn’t help but obey and ignoring his desperate and leaking dick for a moment, opened the door. Dean was there staring at him and growling in his throat for a moment before he stepped inside too and locked the door behind him. Cas shivered in delight when Dean turned his handsome face towards his almost naked body. Dean stared into his eyes for a moment before he pushed him back roughly into the wall and kissing him heatedly, tongues and all, as he removed what little remained of Cas’ clothing.  
“Say my name again Cas.” Dean growled in his throat when Cas rubbed his free erection against Dean’s straining erection in his jeans. “Say it like before; moan it out like it’s the only thing that can make you cum.” Dean ordered in a low voice.  
“Dean! Fuck, Dean!” Cas moaned out loudly and caught Dean’s face in his hands and he kissed him again. Cas was burning up from the inside and the only way to push the fire down was to kiss Dean, suck Dean, let Dean fuck him until he was sore again, unable to walk tomorrow. Dean was the only one who can calm down this insatiable burning within his soul.  
“Fuck, Cas. The things you do; do you jerk of to fantasies about me? Answer me.” Dean asks when they part from the kiss. Cas nodded fervently and Dean moaned at the thought of Cas masturbating and moaning his name repeatedly. Dean removed his belt and pulled down his jeans to reveal his huge cock. Cas salivated at the sight and immediately rushed downwards to suck Dean’s leaking cock. Dean moaned when he felt the warm and wet mouth of Cas cover him completely. His dick felt like it was gonna explode from all the blood in it, Cas was also leaking like crazy he noticed through the haze of sexual energy. He will take care of Cas’ stiff prick later but for now he just enjoyed the feeling of Cas’ throat working his tip and shaft and then Cas began humming and Dean growled deep in his throat at the pleasurable vibrations that his dick felt. Feeling like he was gonna cum if Cas kept that up, Dean pulled Cas’ head off and made him stand and turned him around. He wanted to please Cas now, he wanted to hear him beg for his cock, beg for him to take his hole. Kneeling down he began rimming Cas’ hole and pushed his tongue inside roughly. Cas moaned out “Dean! Shit, Dean!” as he worked his tongue skilfully in and out and then licking Cas’ balls and the sensitive area in between the balls and his hole. Cas’ body jerked uncontrollably whenever he did that and Cas would be left panting and growling for Dean to put it in him already. Using his spit as a lube, Dean pushed in without warning and Cas hissed at the pain of being filled so suddenly but he adjusted really quick as his face contorted from pain to pleasure as his eyes closed and his head just went slack as he panted like he had just ran a mile. Dean loved the look on Cas and when Cas went to stroke himself, Dean growled “No. You will cum without touching yourself.” Cas groaned at that but he bucked back his hips to try and get Dean deeper inside. Dean felt the pleasant burning sensation of his orgasm slowly starting in his groin. Cas’ cock was just leaking precum profusely and Dean enjoyed at how Cas was unable to stop his moaning and holding himself back when he subconsciously went to stroke himself, moaning every time he stopped himself and growling in frustration.  
Dean kept up his pace as he pounded in Cas hardly and hit that special spot in Cas repeatedly with his dick. But it was not enough for Cas. Dean was almost there, he could feel his blood rushing everywhere; hear his erratic heartbeat in his eardrums, his toes starting to curl. But Cas was still panting and moaning. He was at the edge too but he needed something more, something to push him into that feeling of rising so high and falling at that unbelievable and dizzying speed. So when Dean came, filling Cas up, he bit down on Cas’ neck and that’s how Cas went spiralling into his orgasm. His head jerked up as his eyes opened wide at the sudden shock of pain in his neck, he stopped breathing for three seconds and roared as he coated the walls with his cum. His face was so beautiful in that moment; exploding in pleasure, the pain still visible in his shocked eyes as Dean sucked on the bite, his hands bracing the sides of the stall as his penis spurted uncontrollably huge loads of cum, one after another. Finally, when they pulled apart, Cas was exhausted and Dean had to clean him up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random thought. When you are genuinely happy, the twinkle in your eye can make others happy too.


	5. The fifth chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler. This chapter has nothing of relevance. Except maybe at the last bit.

Cas was practically passed out by the time they were ready to head back into the bar so Dean just asked Cas if he wanted to crash at his place tonight. A very sleepy nod was all the poor guy managed to answer with before he began to snore lightly. Dean smiled at the cute sight of Cas sleeping peacefully. He could get used to this, Cas and him, after a long and hot fuck, sleeping together.  
Yeah, he could totally get used to that. As he carried Cas on his back, back to his seat to pay for his and Cas’ drink, he saw Benny grin at him and wink, he grinned back too. No words need to be exchanged; Dean paid Benny and carried Cas out of the bar back to his house. On his way out he was sure he heard Benny yell “You’ve fallen hard, man!” He smiled at that and shook his head.  
Placing an extremely sated and sleeping Cas on the front passenger seat, Dean went back into his seat and soon was pulling out of the parking lot. Cas’ car can be picked up tomorrow, driving at a somewhat slow pace so as to not wake Cas, he drove silently and glanced a few times at Cas’ sleeping form. The guy looked positively like an angel, if angels existed, Dean was sure Cas was an angel. Chuckling at the thought, he focused back on the road until they reached into his parking lot and he parked his baby. Sitting in there in completely silence he just imagined what life would be with Cas in it, waking up next to him, cuddling in the morning, Cas smiling up at him with those starry blue eyes, breaking into that rare full grin with gums and all. He wanted it all with Cas, he was not shocked by this anymore. He had been in love with Cas once the guy had given his address and they had chatted. But he still needed to make sure it was love. He did not want to jump into something which will leave both of them bitter and angry with each other.  
Getting out of the car, he carried Cas back into his house after locking his baby and the garage. He went and showered and then got back into the bed beside Cas. Turning off the lights he decided to formulate a plan by tomorrow and fell asleep listening to Cas’ soft snores.  
Cas wakes up from yet another blissful sleep and completely happy for no good reason. Then the memories slowly start to settle in his sleepy mind. He came back from work completely miserable for no apparent reason, Dean texting him a hello, him replying and them Dean asking him to meet up at the bar for drinks, he agreed and then arrived early, Dean and him chatting when Dean arrived, him rushing into the bathroom when he popped a boner, his boner refusing to go down, him rushing into the nearest stall and pulling down his jeans and boxers, stroking his leaking cock as he moaned out ‘Dean!’.  
Oh god! Holy horrors! Cas gasped softly as the memory unfurls, Dean growling from out the door, Cas letting him in, Dean kissing him and then he’s kneeling and sucking that huge cock of Dean, Dean growling for Cas to turn around and then when he turned around, Dean rimming him and then the sweaty rough hot fuck. Dean giving him a love bite. Cas’ hands automatically moves up towards his neck and his fingers rest at the spot where Dean had bit him, Cas shivers at the phantom feel of Dean’s lips sucking on that spot. He pants softly as he starts to get hard again at the memory of his orgasm, he had never felt such a strong orgasm, losing his ability to breath from the heated moment and then roaring as he shot out huge loads of cum. Dean moaning into his neck as he kept on shooting his cum and at last, him passing out in exhaustion as he agreed to sleep at Dean’s house. Chuckling at the memory, Cas went around the room trying to find if the bathroom was attached to the bedroom. Thankfully, it was connected and Cas jumped into the shower after discarding his clothes out at the door, he hoped Dean wouldn’t mind and after waiting a bit for the water to heat up, he began showering and after washing his hair and brushing his teeth, he put back his clothes from last night, grimacing as he did so. When he walked into the kitchen, Dean was sitting in a chair while reading something and sipping his coffee. Cas’ mind painted a future of him waking up and walking down here to see Dean like this, and him giving a peck on his lips as he wished him good morning. He frowned at that, Dean was a friend, not a lover so he quickly discarded the fantasy and just wished Dean with a ‘Morning, Dean.’ as he debated standing there or sitting down. Dean looked up from whatever he was reading and replied back with a smile.  
“Morning, beautiful.” Dean smiled and stared at Cas. Cas’ mind went blank at that. Dean must be joking, yes, that was just a joke. But oh how Cas wanted to believe that smile was genuine. Pasting on a frown, he tilted his head a bit to the left.  
“I am a guy, it should be handsome.” Cas corrected Dean. Dean laughed at that and grinned as he shook his head and sipped his coffee.  
“Geez. Morning, handsome. Happy now?” Dean asked Cas. Cas acted as if he gave a deep thought at that and nodded at last.  
“It was… acceptable.” Cas replied standing there as if it was not awkward though his posture screamed ‘extreme awkward’. Dean grinned at the way Cas was looking so awkward, pretending to enjoy just standing there and carrying on the conversation.  
“Dude, just sit down. Duh.” Dean pointed to a seat. Cas seemed grateful at that.  
“Thanks.” Cas said as he sat down.  
“Don’t mention it.” Dean just replies as he stands and turns to fills a cup with coffee for Cas.  
“So, Cas.” Dean starts. Cas stops staring at Dean’s ass and lifts his head back up even though Dean still had his back turned to him.  
“Yes, Dean. What is it?” Cas asks, as his eyes drifts downwards again.  
“Have you picked a suit that you will wear to my brother’s wedding?” Dean asks as he turns around.  
“Is there a specific theme I should be aware of?” Cas replies and thanks Dean as he takes his coffee and there is brief contact of their fingers. Cas remembers what those fingers did to him. He almost moans out loud. Almost.  
“Nah, just be in a black suit. That’s all I think… Yeah, that’s about it.” Dean shrugs as he answers.  
“Oh hey, are you okay?” Dean adds eyeing his neck, the spot where he bit. Cas blushes furiously at that.  
“Uh… Yes, I- I think I’m good.” Cas stammers back. Dean smiles as Cas’ blush tints up his face.  
“That’s good to hear. Cas, I have something to ask you.” Dean stares at Cas.  
“Y- Yes?” Cas replies. ‘He’s too cute’ Dean thinks.  
“Do you want to go out of the city this coming week end? That’s like 4 days away. Just do some stuff? Have fun for a full day?” Dean asks Cas.  
Cas did not want to agree. He should not agree, this sounded too much like a date. He will have to stop this- whatever was between them. He was not good for Dean, he could never keep Dean. His ex-boyfriend of 3 years had driven that point into his head with a hammer. He was ugly, too rigid, unable to understand jokes, too clingy. Cas started to get emotional, now was not the time. Why can’t he just move on from that? Why can’t he just forget the words that his ex said?  
 _Because it’s true_ a dark voice in his mind told him. The voice he tried to shut out for the last 2 years. _Because whatever Michael told you is true. You are useless, not worth the love of a person as good as Michael, you cannot even understand his jokes, you call every time Michael arrives home later than he said he would, you demand too much and give out nothing in return._  
Cas’ vision started to get misty as tears threatened to spill. No, he would not cry in front of Dean. He will not shed one more tear for his ex. He has moved on, he will prove to everyone he can move on, he can change.  
“Cas? Hey man, are you okay? Cas. Cas!” Dean began to freak out. Cas was so close to tears that if he squeezed his eyes shut, they would roll down his cheeks. ‘Was it something I said?’ Dean thinks. ‘Oh shit, I have brought up bitter and sad memories in him.’  
“It’s alright. I’m fine, Dean.” Cas replies at last. His tone was clipped. No emotion was showed.  
“Are you sure? I mean, uh…” Dean has never known how to deal with a person who is crying in his life. He left people before their tears could roll down, but with Cas he wanted to be there, make it better, make Cas smile and laugh and forget the reason why the tears rolled down in the first place.  
“I said I’m fine.” Cas replied coldly and then sighed. Dean became alarmed. When people sighed like that, it never meant anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always hurts to come crashing down after flying so high happily.


	6. The sixth chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happens in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up in a few minutes. ^^

“Cas?” Dean just said. It felt much colder suddenly; he stared into the blue eyes that he started to love. It was so warm, inviting back then, almost beckoning to fall and drown in them. Now they were cold, icy and impenetrable. Unforgiving. Something had definitely changed in him. Dean knew he had to rush and do some damage control.  
“Okay, I’m sorry for whatever I said that pissed you off; look, we don’t have to go if you don’t want. We can just hang out at the bar like usual if that is what you want…” Dean desperately wanted to bring that warm and quirky Cas back.  
“No, Dean, it’s not the location. It’s the person. You see, we have been getting much closer than necessary and that has to stop.” Cas was torn. He can’t say this, he doesn’t want to say it but he had to. He had to prove something. Prove what to whom he did not know but he had to. Setting his face into the most emotionless one, Cas finally said it.  
“Even you have to admit that there’s something going on here. Well, it has to stop. It’s not what either of us wants.” Cas says it slowly and then sets his cup of coffee down, stands up and walks out of the door. Why does this hurt him so much? Why does walking out of this house feel like the end of his life? Why is he so broken now all of a sudden? Were some of the questions running through his mind as he left Dean’s home.  
Dean was shocked into silence, he could not even move. Cas had just left, his mind was completely blank. Finally he rushes out of the shock and gets furious.  
How dare Cas walk out like that. That son of a bitch, how could he do this to him? Dean fumes angrily and gets up from his seat. Fuck Cas, he didn’t give a shit about him anymore, he’ll just go back and do what he had always done before. Yes, that’s what he will do.  
Showering and getting dressed up he headed into work at the auto repair shop. The whole day his concentration flew out of the window and he screwed up most of the time. Getting frustrated, he went and told his workers that he was quitting for the day, his assistant, Jo just nodded reassuringly that she would take care of all the matters at the shop. He smiled at her and thanked her whole heartedly and he headed home but when he went in, he felt hollow again. There was a big part of him missing; something that he has attached himself to and now it was not really there. Getting more and more frustrated, he headed to the bar. Who gives a shit about Cas anyway, he can live his life how he wants it.  
_That’s not true, you care and love him and will never stop._ His mind whispered. And Dean didn’t want to agreed but he knew that he would somehow never get over that little tax accountant who just left and will never return. Just as he headed towards his baby, the tiny voice in his mind whispered again.  
_If you love him, why don’t you get him back? Why don’t you make him stay?_  
And Dean decided that he won’t listen to that voice. Not now. He strolled into the bar and went to his seat automatically but he stopped when he looked up and saw it. Cas was arguing with another guy and when Dean focused some more on the scene, he saw Cas was close to tears while trying to be indifferent. Just like today’s morning, shutting himself out from the scene around him, but obviously, he was close to giving in and cry right there; the guy was affecting him badly. Filled with rage, he saw nothing else but Cas’ misty eyes. That guy dared to make Cas cry, Dean just rushed to him, yanked his shoulder and before the guy could say an annoyed “What the hell?” Dean punched him square in the face. Chaos ensued as the people nearby screamed and everyone’s eyes turned to look at them. Cas stared in complete shock as Dean just punched the guy again and again while yelling ‘How.’ Punch. ‘Dare.’ Punch. ‘You.’ Punch. ‘Make.’ Punch. ‘Him.’ Punch. ‘Cry.’ Punch. The guy tried to fight back but Dean was stronger and evaded his attacks, the guy did land a solid blow on his stomach but with the adrenaline pumping in him, Dean shrugged off the pain and continued to retaliate.  
But too soon, before he could knock out the fucker, Dean was pulled off by Benny and the other guy was also held back by some other dude. After his adrenaline settled a bit, Dean and the guy were led to the back and Cas followed from behind. Benny looked confused at Dean who just shrugged and then at Cas who did not pay him any attention as he was busy staring at the back of Dean.  
The guy yelled first. “Why the fuck did you attack me? Huh?! You got a problem with me?” and he tried to go at Dean again but he was completely immobilized by the guy who was holding him- now pinning him down to the ground. “Get off me, fucker! I’m gonna teach the punk some lessons!” He yelled and struggled but the guy just scoffed and pinned him to the ground.  
Dean just stared at Benny and glanced at Cas. Benny nodded, and brought Cas nearer to them while also standing nearby in case the guy tried to jump and attack Dean.  
Dean’s voice sounded strained even to himself. “Cas, I’m sorry.” Was all he whispered repeatedly while staring into the blue eyes of the tax accountant. Cas shook his head and his tears fell down and he looked to the ground.  
“No, Dean, don’t be. You are not the one to apologise, I have hurt you and I should be doing the apologising.” Cas replied shakily as he drew deep breaths to calm himself.  
“The guy was making you cry and I couldn’t hold back. Every sense of reason deserted me, I am so fucking sorry.” Dean whispered back. Cas just shook his head. Benny cleared his throat and interjected.  
“Castiel, brother, was he really making you uncomfortable?” He asked Cas slowly. Cas just nodded as he held back his tears. When Cas nodded Benny got angry himself.  
“You idiot, who the bloody hell are you to try and make another person cry- god fucking damn it! Cry! In a bar?!” Benny yelled as he crouched down to glare menacingly at the guy.  
The guy did not expect the bar tender to get so furious at that and flinched visibly at the tone of his voice.  
“Benny…” Cas tried to calm him down but Benny was not having any of it. This asshole comes up, makes one of his best friends cry and thinks he can walk away without a bruised face and a broken bone? Good thing Dean beat him up bloody or else he would have too.  
“Castiel, who is this guy? Do you know him?” Benny just asks calmly but his expression was not calm, it was so furious that it did not match his tone and that chilled even Dean to the core with fear. Benny was a very calm and happy guy and his expression was always thoughtful or happy. This side of him was new and scary. Dean mentally shuddered; Benny was not someone to mess with.  
“I- Yes, Benny, he’s my ex, the one I’ve told you about…” Cas replied. If Benny looked scary before, now his expression was plain nightmare inducing. His veins popped up and his eyes were wide and extremely scary, his body was rigid, holding himself back from murdering this guy. A muscle ticked in his cheek and his fists were so tight, his hands were complete white.  
“But- But, it’s okay, I’m okay… He didn’t do anything. I’m fine…” Cas rambled on terrified for the guy’s life. The guy was also completely quiet now and terror was plain on his face. Dean at last moved forward.  
“Benny, come on man, calm down a bit, let’s not get charged with murder yeah?” Dean tried to pull Benny up to his feet. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say and Dean felt all of the anger shift from the guy towards him when Benny glared at him. Benny started yelling at Dean.  
“Dean! Do you know who this asshole is?! He’s the one love Cas had in his life and this bloody asshole here!” Benny points at the guy and continues. “Broke Cas’ heart when he broke up with him but that wasn’t enough. Oh. No!” Benny yelled angrily.  
“What do you mean that it wasn’t enough?” Dean asked in a growl. He was jealous and his anger was also getting fuelled up.  
“He broke Castiel! This idiot here said some of the worst things in the entire universe to someone so good and kind! Dean! Do you want to know what he said to Castiel? Do want to know why Castiel won’t ever commit?” Benny yelled, his tone getting more and scarier. Dean did not need to respond.  
“He called Castiel worthless! Useless! Oh fuck, we should just kill this asshole! He made Castiel’s darkest insecurities rise! Castiel wouldn’t even talk for weeks after we became friends. Castiel felt that he was worthless and so I should not be his friend. This fucker messed up Castiel so fucking bad that Castiel forgot how to fight back.” Benny was yelling every sentence in the guy’s face.  
Dean was furious and shocked. He never knew Cas had it bad, so freaking bad. He suddenly just wanted to hold Cas in his arm, protect him from the world and all the shits like the guy right there and just kiss Cas until Cas was back to his former self. Dean had never wanted to kill someone so bad until now. Meanwhile Cas just sat on the ground and cried his heart out. He never had someone who stood up for him. All his life, he was walked upon, used and discarded by whoever found him worthy of their time and nobody stood to protect him. Until now. Here, Benny had defended him, albeit yelling out his insecurities to everyone who paid attention to their way, Dean had just punched Michael without even thinking when he saw he was about to listen and believe to the horrible things Michael said to him tonight. He felt loved, protected, needed. And his heart swelled at the thought that he still meant something to someone in this world, he would be missed by someone if he went away. His tears streamed down his cheeks as he cried and cried his heart out. Loud anguished sobs mixed with relief and joy. It felt so good; it felt wonderful, this moment. To realise that he was still a person and not a thing like he was led to believe from all the experiences in his life. The moment was made even better when Dean knelt down next to him and just hugged him in his arms and tugged him close while whispering sweet words into his ear. Cas cried and cried like a little baby but he couldn’t stop. He was now crying for forgiveness from Dean, forgiveness from Benny, for the way he acted to them, the way his actions had hurt them and how he had somehow made them insecure. He cried because he loved them so much. He cried because it felt so good to finally admit that he was broken but that he would be able to pull himself back together with people who loved and supported him. He cried till he fell asleep from exhaustion while stammering ‘Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me…’ repeatedly as Dean rocked him slowly reassuring him that everything will be fine and there was nothing to forgive as everything has already been forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smile is the best and also the worst to show on your face depending on the person you are facing.


	7. The seventh chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make up. Incoming Smut, in T minus 20 seconds. Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta! This fic has finally reached it's end.

Dean stared down at a sleeping and exhausted Cas in his arms as he headed back to his baby to drive them both home. Benny had scared the guy into never returning and stepping anywhere near them, the guy had agreed and had hurried off soon after the threat. Benny had walked up to Dean and asked if Cas was okay Dean answered that everything was fine and Cas was asleep so he was gonna carry him to his home, Benny had smiled at that as he looked at the sleeping Cas in Dean’s arm and called Cas the silly little boy that they dearly loved. Dean chuckles at the memory now, as he places Cas in the passenger’s seat and then gets in and drives away. He loved Cas so much and he felt bad that he did not figure out how Cas was on the inside earlier but ‘What’s done is done, from tomorrow, we’ll figure each other out. No more pretence, no more lying, they would tell everything to each other, the good, the bad.’ He assured himself as he glanced at the sleeping form of Cas.  
_He looks like an angel when the moonlight reflects on his face._ Dean smiles at the thought. Cas was his angel alright.  
When he parks after he arrives, he carries Cas bridal style into the bedroom and places him on the bed. As he walks around looking for his clothes so he can go shower, Cas wakes up with bleary eyes and a groan. Dean rushes to his side and asks if Cas wants anything.  
“Water, please.” Cas moans out in a gravelly voice. Dean rushed off into the kitchen to get a glass of water trying to ignore how sexy Cas sounded right now. After bringing the water and making Cas drink, Cas looks up at Dean and just stares. They begin another stare down but this time, Cas pulls his eyes away.  
“Dean… I am very sorry for what I said earlier today in the morning… If it is of any consolation, I- I did not mean what I said…” Cas looks away and his voice begins to crack. Dean stays silent so that Cas can continue.  
“I- I want you.” Cas finally admitted with a sigh.  
“And I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I hate it and would not hope that will happen but I- I understand.” Cas finished his confession and stared up meekly at Dean. He was sure Dean will have a stony and hard face, emotionless. To his surprise though, he saw Dean shaking his head while smiling, tears threatening to spill and just looking at him. They stared and at last Dean whispered something.  
“I’m sorry, what?” Cas asked hurriedly. He was anxious as hell now, his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty and his brain was not registering this properly. Even if Dean gave up on him now, he was gonna fight until Dean gave in.  
“I owe you and apology too. Angel.” Dean said at last.  
“What?? What? Why?” Cas asks confused.  
“I almost gave up on you… I was so furious you had walked out, huh, I was so hurt that you did not see what I saw in between us and that you were not fighting for it but I get it now. You had your own fears, like I have mine.” Dean replies slowly.  
“What are you saying, Dean?” Cas asks cautiously. Cas was so terrified now, he would lock the door, hammer planks on it, push the bed against it, anything. Anything! Just so that Dean won’t walk out now.  
“It’s okay to make bad decisions, we all have our own opinions and I can’t force you to do or like something I do or like. I realised I can’t force you to love me if you did not feel the same way but as I was about to accept that you were really gone, my mind told me that I will always love you no matter what happens, even if you walked out and left me alone forever. I would always want to be with you. And I didn’t want to admit it was true, but angel, it’s true. I can’t be myself without you. I get cranky and I miss you so bad.” Dean confessed. “I love you, Cas. My angel.”  
Cas’ eyes got misty again and his reply was cut short by the emotions constricting his throat. He couldn’t say anything, his heart swelled to ten times its size for this beautiful and handsome man who was the most understanding and caring person in the world. His emotions needed to find a way to be expressed and words were simply not enough at this moment. Words would spoil it so he silently pulled down Dean’s face and pressed their lips together. Dean responded immediately and kissed back and their tongues danced around each other, their lips moving as they tried to undress the other person. Their hands explored everywhere; Cas’ hands were in Dean’s shirt trying to pull it off, Dean’s hands were pulling Cas’ pants off as their kiss got more frantic. Their tongues were playfully fighting as they battled for dominance and the moans from their throats filled the room.  
When they pulled apart for air, Cas had only his tee shirt on and Dean had only jeans left on his body. Cas’ eyes drank in Dean’s body, he would never get tired of watching those muscles and the plain beauty they formed the person. Dean was also watching Cas as they panted. Cas was well built just like Dean; not stocky but just… right. And Dean loved it so much. They undressed themselves and they got back to staring at each other.  
Dean then smirked down at Cas under him and kissed his way down, kissing every inch of Cas from his neck up to his abdomen and then kissing the hard and leaking cock. Cas moaned and squirmed as Dean slowly licked up from the base to his shaft then to his tip, then Dean proceeded to lick and play with his balls and taking one of them into his warm wet mouth. Cas moaned and Dean did the same to the other twin. Then Dean licked even downward and then licked around his hole and Cas’ body jerked at the sensation, Dean chuckled and inserted his tongue inside Cas making his arch his back and moan as he tried to get more of Dean’s tongue inside him but Dean tortured him and just played with his hole. Cas groaned out in frustration and Dean finally inserted it a bit more and Cas cried out at the warm and wet tongue, Dean then grabbed a bottle of lube nearby while Cas squirmed around wanting Dean to insert his huge cock inside him. Dean watched Cas; so beautiful, my lovely angel. He thought as he lubes up his finger and insert it inside Cas’ warm hole. Cas gave a few seconds for his muscles to adjust before he began to fuck himself on Dean’s finger, Dean moans at the sight. He wanted to take Cas right now but he had to prepare him, inserting in another finger, Cas groaned at the second insertion and again starts to fuck himself on Dean’s finger. Dean was getting extremely aroused and was close to orgasm just from how Cas was fucking himself on his fingers. Finally he inserted his third finger and then he moved his fingers around, finding Cas’ prostrate and flicking it. Cas gasps at that and tries to take the fingers in further but they were already in fully. Cas groans and pants as he bucks wildly on the fingers and Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled out his fingers and then wrapping a condom around his cock, he lubed up and thrust himself into Cas’ warm and stretched hole. He moans at the sensation of moving against a wall of muscle as he filled Cas full slowly and pulls back and thrust back in at the torturous pace. Cas tries to move faster but Dean growls for him to relax and Cas finally gives in. Dean then thinks of an idea to make sure that Cas knew how much he loved him. His angel.  
He continued at that slow-almost lazy pace as Cas groans, moans and pants while trying not to buck underneath Dean. Finally when this continued for about 5 minutes, Cas shouts out frustrated  
“Dean, fuck me already!”  
Dean just shakes his head at that.  
“No, Cas.” He replies. Cas eyes open and his vision slowly clears from the haze of pleasure. Every slow thrust from Dean always hit his spot but with no speed, he couldn’t get off. It was so freaking frustrating and he wanted to yell ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ It was fast enough to keep him hard from every small jolt but so fucking slow that there was no way he was gonna hit orgasm.  
“What do you mean no?” Cas moans out as Dean hits it again and drags out torturously.  
“We are not fucking and I want you to tell me what we are doing.” Dean says as he slowly pushes in again.  
“Fuck- Uh… We are having sex?” Cas guesses as he moans at another jolt of pleasure. Dean sighs.  
“No. Think again. Carefully now.” Another slow drag out and then the thrust in.  
“Oh god! Dean- I- I… We…” Cas chokes out as he finally realizes what is going on.  
“Say it, Cas.” Dean prompts as he pulls out and pushes in again. This was torture even for him, he wanted to just go wild and make Cas cum while he also came.  
“We are ma- making love.” Cas moans out at last. Dean’s heart warms up and his heart felt so huge in his chest suddenly. He replies with a “Yes. Angel.” And begins to kiss Cas passionately.  
Cas kissed back and he moans when Dean pulls away and kisses his neck and then bites softly on it.  
“We are no longer fuck buddies, Cas, do you love me like I love you?” Dean asks even though he was sure of it. He just needed to hear it.  
“I love so much Dean! I love you so much it hurts when I don’t know where you are or when you leave.” Cas whispers softly. Dean smiles at that. Finally, his angel has admitted to loving him too.  
“Same here angel, hurts like a bitch when you left.” Dean murmurs. And then begins thrusting into Cas more quickly after the short break of thrusting into Cas.  
“I’m not leaving Dean. Ungh, Not anymore.” Cas moans out as Dean’s thrust get more and more frantic. More and more powerful, showing him how much he loved him.  
“Never, ever.” Dean pants as he gets even quicker and Cas moans as he was so close now. His prostrate was being hit with every needy thrust and the fire started to build inside him.  
“Cas, listen to me. You…” Pants and moans. “Are the most beautiful person and the most important to me…” Pants again as Dean’s face scrunches up in concentration to not finish just yet. “And if you leave me…” Dean growls frustrated when his orgasm approaches so close. He tried so hard to hold back but he was still pounding into Cas’ sweet hole and that rushed his orgasm to happen. He roared out the last words as he came, thrusting really hard into Cas with each spurt of pleasure.  
“I will hunt you down, angel!”  
Cas’ tears spill at the words and at the extreme pleasure that envelops him as he shot his cum on Dean’s chest and chin and on his stomach. His body felt like it was floating in the clouds as he drifted off with his orgasm into the land of dreams but before he fully fell asleep, he muttered out the words.  
“I’m your angel and I’ll drag you out of hell if need be.”  
Dean smiles tiredly as he finally confirms that they were now a couple. They will figure each other out slowly, go on dates, movies and those entire romancing stuff if they needed it. He wanted to try so hard to keep his angel by his side. And he will make sure he stays devoted to his angel until his dying breath.  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want an epilogue? I could try to make one where Cas tops but I'm not sure... Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Life can be beautiful, you just need the right people in it who influence you.


End file.
